Cupid's Temple
"Cupid's Temple! My favorite view of the Italian coastline." :—Phoebe talking about the temple.[src] Cupid's Temple is an ethereal location of existence. Like the The Heavens is to the Elders, this temple is the home of Cupids and Messenger Cherubs. The temple hovers over the Mediterranean sea at the coast line of Italy and is surrounded by clouds. The temple is only visible to magical beings and can only entered by a Cupids. If another being would wish to enter the temple, that someone would have to be accompanied by a Cupid. Much like Whitelighters, Cupids go to this temple to gain information about their charges, find answers or even just relax. The answers to their many questions are brought to them by cherubs. They know when two individuals are in love and if that love is eternal. They can also determine if a couple is fated to be together or not. History Coop Proposes to Phoebe http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Issue_6_coop_phoebe_proposal.jpg Coop and Phoebe walking through the temple. :Coop: "That's why I chose this spot to propose. I needed all the help I could get. We'd only been dating a few months." :Phoebe: "Kind of hard to say no when you're at the genesis for all love on the planet." :— Coop and Phoebe on how he proposed to her. [src] A few months after they started dating, Coop took Phoebe to the temple and proposed to her. Coop was very nervous to propose, which is why he brought Phoebe to the temple. It was the first time Phoebe had visited the temple and she fell in love with it from the moment she entered. Phoebe and Coop celebrate their wedding anniversary :Phoebe: "This isn't the anniversary celebration I'd imagined." :Coop: "As long as we're together, that's all that matters." :— Phoebe and Coop when interrupted by a Messenger Cherub.[src] To celebrate their wedding anniversary, Coop took Phoebe back to the temple, as it is her favorite place to be at the Italian coastline. While at the temple, they are being served by Messenger Cherubs, who are trainees, according to Coop. Phoebe and Coop seek information on Mika and Cal http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Issue_6_messenger_cherub.jpg A cherub giving the answer to Phoebe's question. :Coop: "You can't seriously compare our relationship to theirs." :Phoebe: "True. Cal wasn't sent by the Elders. But she doesn't know much about him. He could be a potential killer." :— Phoebe and Coop discussing Mika and Cal Greene's relationship.[src] After Phoebe learned that her friend Mika was dating Cal Greene, Coop brought Phoebe to the temple to seek answers. Cal was the man Phoebe killed in an alternate future, because he had killed a close friend of hers. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Issue_6_answer.jpg Coop reading the Cherub's message about Mika and Cal. Scared that Mika was that friend, Phoebe wanted to break up the couple. Although the future was altered, Cal could still be a potential killer and Phoebe did not want to take any risks. However, she questioned if Mika and Cal were truly destined to be with each other or not. She did not want to intervene in their entwined destiny and screw something up. Coop called in a favor and had one of the Cherubs bring Phoebe the answer to her question; Mika and Cal were in love, but they weren't fated to be together. This meant that Phoebe was allowed to intervene and break the couple up without altering their entwined fates. Second Generation Penelope visited Cupid's Temple numerous times over the seasons, either to talk with Kama (who became her sort-of personal guide) or to look through the encylopedias and other things in the Temple. She, like her grandmother, loved Cupid's Temple so uch that she even considered moving into the Temple to have her kids grow up there. Gallery http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cupid%27s_Temple_02.pngCupid's Temple in Cupid's Harrowhttp://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Issue_6_italian_coastline.jpgThe Italian coastline where the temple hovers at. Notes *Inside the temple are high pillars, decorated with pink drapes and roses, a gold fountain with rose petals floating atop. There are also swings, decorated with roses and pink bows. *Both Phoebe and Penelope said the same thing about Cupid's Temple: it was their "favorite view of the Italian Coastline". Category:Places Category:Magical Places